Integrated chips are formed on substrates comprising a semiconductor material. Traditionally, integrated chips were formed on bulk substrates comprising a solid layer of semiconductor material. In more recent years, silicon-on-insulator substrates have emerged as an alternative. Silicon-on-insulator (SOI) substrates are substrates that have a thin layer of active silicon separated from an underlying handle wafer by a layer of insulating material. The layer of insulating material electrically isolates the thin layer of active silicon from the handle wafer, thereby reducing current leakage of devices formed within the thin layer of active silicon. The thin layer of active silicon also provides for other advantages, such as faster switching times and lower operating voltages, which have made SOI substrates widely used for high volume fabrication of radio frequency (RF) systems, such as RF switches.